The Wrath Of A Looney Duck
by SLRisme
Summary: Request for Tammie. What happens when Plucky skips a day of school and Daffy catches him, when Fifi is flirting with boys and Pepe doesn't like it, when Babs wears a little less clothing then she should in front of Bugs? Drama/Angst/Family/Romance
1. The Fair Is Where A Pair Go

888888

Yes, I'm finally getting all those requests done!

This is a request for Tammie, sorry for being super late, school and what-not. So, here is your request, hope you enjoy it, and who-ever else is reading this, I also hope you enjoy reading this.

Let me start.

888888

_**Title: The Fair Is Where A Pair Go**_

"I'm feeling horrible…"

Daffy held the phone to his ear, sitting calmly in his rolling chair as his eyes glanced away from the papers that were smeared all around his desk, listening closely to the words the young duck said on the other line. Daffy was in his classroom, taking a call from Plucky Duck, nodding silently to himself, thinking over the words that he had said.

"…Are you sure you can't come today, Plucky?"

"If ya' want me to throw up in your office, then I'll come…"

"No, no… It ain't that important for you to come today anyway, we were just going to review over the mallet section in the book, just the classics."

'_The classics that you'll need to review over if you want to make it in this big, scary world, Plucky…'_

He kept his thought to himself, listening closely to the background sounds as he thought he heard a female giggle, raising an eyeridge to himself, keeping silent.

"_Aww_… Thanks Daff, I'll be back tomorrow…"

A loud, heart-taking cough left Plucky on the other end of the line.

"…_**Or**_ when I finally get better. Have a nice day, Mr. D."

On the other end of the line, Plucky had hung up, leaving Daffy sitting there, slowly hanging up the phone back onto its charger. His light brown eyes glanced around the room that surrounded him, almost frowning at the sight that filled his eye sight, wishing for something else in his heart. Being a professor for the young toons was hard, very hard…

_**Holy mother of pearl**_… If someone had asked him 18-years ago if he predicted that his future was going to be filled with hard decisions, self-sacrificing actions, long teaching days, and painful back aches he would have thrown a pie at their face. Now though, now he was filled with days like that every day…

Daffy grimaced to himself, rather ashamed of himself for what he was thinking of.

Teaching these young ones were great, _**fantastic**_, he always learned something new every day, not including that being with them taught him how to get along with people better. The duck was actually doing something _**worth**_ wild in his life, instead of just doing crazy bombs tactics and other violent actions that would kill a normal being. It was just, _**gosh**_… It always seemed like no matter how important things were, he would just be blown off by some stupid kid.

_**And Plucky was now doing things like that…**_

The green feathered duck was only 17-years-old, but he had changed much sense those young, duckling years of his. He still wore a white tank-top, but the top was now underneath a leather jacket, the tank-top always tight enough to show the pack of abs that he had now gained. His green, feathered hair had grown out; Plucky now had shoulder-length hair, almost having that Elvis hair with a lock of hair in his face, so to say. And don't get Daffy started on those stupid dark blue, ripped, baggy pants he always wore…

"You look deep in thought, doc…"

"Shouldn't you be teaching Buster and the other girls how to dress like a _**real**_ woman?"

The duck looked towards the entrance of his classroom, staring into the eyes of his enemy, but closest friend, as he held a soft smile on his face, not spiting once in his sentence. When it was just toons he didn't really need to spit at every word in his sentence, to him actually; it was kind of weird to do that spitting thing when he even _**needed**_ to.

Bugs Bunny, the one and only favorite toon of all, closed the door behind him as he swayed his hips towards Daffy, holding the seductive smile on his furry features. When the rabbit had reached over to Daffy's desk, he sat upon the corner of the wooden object, making kissy faces at him.

"Aw, shucks! I never knew ya' thought of me in _**that way**_, Daffy! If I knew _**before**_ hand that you thought I was a _**real woman**_, I would have _**kissed**_ you before I married Lola!"

"Bugs, you kissed me _**before**_ you married Lola _**countless**_ times, and even _**after**_ you married her, ya' _**still**_ kissed me!"

"Are you complaining about my kissing?"

"Of course not, Bugs."

The two smiled towards each other, Bugs sitting calmly upon the duck's desk as his eyes were scanning the papers that were smeared all over his desk, frowning slightly.

"I let the girls and Buster go for today, all of them are doing just fantastic, and they haven't even skipped school for _one_ hour, let alone a _day_… So, I just let them pop it today and told them that I would still them '_**here**_' on the attendance sheet."

"I wish I could do that for all my students…"

Bugs sighed, eyes looking back at Daffy with a full frown on his features now.

"I only did it for the Buster and girls, they aren't failing and haven't even missed one day, and Buster and the girls really wanted to go to the fair today…"

"How do you keep pretending, Bugs?"

"Pretending what, doc?"

"That you aren't Buster and Babs' father, all of the others are snapping about this situation. Porky never looks Hamton in the eyes but still shows the boy how to speak to others calmly without stuttering… Pepe Le Fume always watches over Fifi's back to watch those boys closely… Sylvester always freaks out about Furball with that cherry red mustang of his…"

His word stopped down, sighing softly as his eyes turned away from his rabbit companion, staring out the window. The sky was filled with storming clouds, it looked like it was going to pour today, what he mainly noticed about the sky was that it matched the duck's heart.

"Tasmanian Devil always slips a twnety dollar bill for lunch in Dizzy's jock jacket when the kid ain't looking… Tweety always leaves re-checks Sweetie's papers to make sure all the answers are right… Wile E. always leaves blue prints for certain devices on Calamity's desk… Road Runner always shows Beeper ways to out run those devices that Calamity tries to defeat him with…"

The brown eyes looked back towards the crystal blue eyes, letting a rugged, loud sigh escape his beak as Daffy held a serious face on his features.

"And you… You do everything in your power for Buster and Babs, _**everything**_, even if it meant giving your own life up. Yet here you are, after everything you have done for them, only calling them your '_**students**_', never your '_**son**_' or '_**daughter**_'."

Bugs stared at him, long and hard, as though he was reading each and every one of Daffy's thoughts in those brown eyes. The rabbit looked towards the window where Daffy was looking at earlier, his eyes staying on the sky, a serious face on his own features.

"Daffy, of course I do everything for them, their my kids … Their my _**babies**_… You know we can't tell them that we're their real parents though, it would ruin everything, you know that it would be a danger if others found out that we're their real parents…"

"_I know_…"

"…_How's Plucky doing, Daffy_?"

"**Horrible**. The boy has a '**C'** in my class, he's riding that _**stupid**_ motorcycle all the time like a wild _**loonatic**_, that _**death**_ machine of his… Don't get me **started** on those _**stupid**_ clothes of his, _**bah**_! That _stupid_ leather jacket, those _**stupid**_ baggy pants he wears… And today he's _**hacking and coughing**_ up a _**truck**_, he's _**sick**_, and he probably became sick from riding that _**stupid**_ _**death**_ machine out in the _**stupid**_ rain…"

"I heard Shirley and him started dating."

"Yeah, I know that he's dating that _bitch_."

The rabbit let his mouth fall open, falling until his lower jaw landed on the desk that he sat upon, staring at Daffy with complete shock, eyes popping out of his sockets.

"_**Daffy**_! _**You just called your own student a **__**bitch**_!"

"She _**is**_ a _**bitch**_, Bugs. A _**retarded**_ bitch at that, she doesn't even know the difference from a _**mallet**_ and a _**piano**_. **Hell**; if I _**dropped**_ a piano on her, she _**still**_ wouldn't know the _**difference**_."

"You shouldn't talk that way about your son's girlfriend."

"I can talk anyway I want to about his _**stupid**_ girlfriend."

The duck lisped his last sentence out, hands going over his beak as he closed his mouth, tightly, knowing that Bugs would know by his lisp that he was pissed. The rabbit looked at his best friend, raising an eyeridge until a grin formed upon his features, opening his mouth to talk.

"Let's go to the fair."

"…_**Huh**_?"

"The fair, you stupid duck, it'll be just our luck."

"_**What the fuck**_?"

"No, '_luck_', you silly duck."

Daffy smirked, knowing when Bugs rhymed his words, he would be made to do something that he didn't, but secretly did, want to do.

"Why the fair, rabbit with a stupid habit?"

"Because Daffy, the fair has a lot of taffy. Along with the fact that it'll give us something to do, this your free, planning period, the last period of the school day, then all the kids and teachers get out. We can call the others now, ask them if they want to come, make it an adult, fun fair day. We all need it, and besides, the fair only comes once a year."

"…Fine, let me finishing filing these papers and I'll get ready."

"Here, my papers are already done, so let me help you."

The rabbit pushed himself off the desk, hands gliding over the papers and the duck did the same, trying to file quickly so they could go to the fair.

Even if the fair had dandy candy, Daffy wasn't going to be so dandy about what he was about to see…

…TBC…

888888

Alright, that's it for now.

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, private message me if you want, and have a great day!

888888


	2. Teens At Every Scene, Even In Between

888888

Yeah…

Just… Yeah.

I'm gonna just start, 'K.

888888

_**Title: Teens At Every Scene, Even In-Between **_

When he hung up, that's when the green duck grinned at himself, closing his silver cell phone as his eyes looked towards the other, nodding his head.

Plucky was dressed the way that Daffy had explained to Bugs, ripped, baggy, dark blue jeans that stayed on his hips though. A leather jacket was over his white tank-top, the six-pack easily seen through the shirt that was clinging tightly upon his body. A lock of hair went over his right eye, staring at his friends around him as the other nodded towards him.

The girl by his side placed a soft smile upon her pink, furry features, leaning against the wall by Plucky's side. Long, glorious pink hair hung over her shoulder, eyes blinking then re-opening again. Her lips glistened with scarlet lipstick, deep pink eye shadow upon her eyelids, the soft smile never leaving her features. Though, for many of the boys that hung out with Babs, it just wasn't about her face that caught _**their**_ attention…

Upon her chest, which had become rather large out of the years, had a long, sleeved white shirt that that only went to the top of her ribs. From what Plucky knew about girl fashion, the style would be the 'tied-up routine shirt', which just meant a tied-up shirt. Light blue jeans were tightly wrapping round her thin legs, noticing Babs brushing a hand upon her furry cheek. Plucky, who was Babs' closest male friend, placed a soft smile upon his own features, knowing Babs was blushing at the lack of clothing.

Fifi, who was standing directly in front of Plucky, hadn't truly changed much. She wore a tight, reviling-cleavage, scarlet dress that barley touched the tip of her knees. Her hair was now in waves, no simple, purple bow in her hair, but now a glistening, diamond bow that replaced the stop of the other bow. Fifi was taller, more sluty, but she hadn't changed much.

Buster, who was by Fifi's side, raised an eyeridge at Plucky, waiting for his friend to say something to him. The bunny also had changed much. He was taller, muscular, and had different clothes, that was it. Behind the white, acme jock jacket, wearing no shirt underneath the jacket, those cool, black shades of his and the light blue jeans that he wore, he wasn't different. He was still cool, still funny, and still pissing Plucky off with his coolness.

Then there was Shirley, his _**girlfriend**_, the girl that he _**lov**_… That he cared _**deeply**_… The girl _**that**_… Okay, Shirley was actually pretty much _**nothing**_ to Plucky, just a friend of his, not even a close friend of his, just a regular friend. When she asked him out, wearing the same light blue dress that went past her knees, those black, high-heel boots that told him that she was ready for things. Her long, blonde hair shinning in the light that it did now, he just had to say '_**yes**_' to her.

Shirley was nothing compared to Babs, it was rude for Plucky to think of his girlfriend that way, but Shirley didn't even love him. _**Hell**_; it would be a surprise if she even _**liked**_ him at all. She didn't love him at all, but Babs, she could always pull Plucky away from the pain and up to her level, her level of pure bliss and heaven quality. The duck knew though, oh, how he knew that he wasn't good enough for her.

Hamton was the same personality wise. Instead of his nerdy clothing though, he had started dressing sharply, always wearing light blue or jade black suits these days. Today he was wearing that eye popping light blue suit of his, smiling towards Plucky as his lips were together, hiding the silver braces he got when he was fifteen. Now, at 17-years-olds like the rest of the gang, Hamton was going to lose those braces and show his perfect, white teeth in only a few weeks.

Dizzy, who went by 'DJ' now, was almost dressed the same way Buster was, only his jacket was a shade of lavender. The male now stood up taller, in a straight posture, easily scene that he was muscular male, the crazy muscular kind. He still ate everything in sight, but only doing that when it was just himself and his friends around. His eyes, one pink and one green, scanned around the fair area, listening to the loud, obnoxious cries that left the children.

Sweetie was resting upon Calamity's shoulder, only thing that changed about her was that the bow in her feathers were gone, letting the lock of hair that was once in the air now over her right eye. Calamity only wore a pair of dark blue, ripped-at-the-knee jeans, his gray hair barley touching the tips of his shoulders, lazily tied in a hair-tie, still wearing those gray shoes.

Beeper, who stood straight up now, only wore a pair of light blue shorts and a white tank-top that was the same clothing that runners wore, red feathers sticking up in spikes on his head. Though, he did still wore those flame-red shoes of his also.

Furball was behind all of them, staying quiet to himself like his usual shy-self, his fur coolly spiked up in the air. He wore a plain white shirt, black pants clinging to his body as he stared at the others, smiling weakly at Fifi as her eyes looked back towards him.

Out of all, the teenagers hadn't changed much, just with clothes truly.

"Did he believe you?"

Buster asked, raising an eyeridge as Plucky nodded, giving his male, bunny companion a '_**high-five**_' as the two males laughed.

"Hey, Calamity, Beeper, Hamton… Did your mentors let you out early?"

The coyote smirked, pulling a sign out from behind his back as Beeper gave off a smirk, both of their responses on the sign, the words written on the sign read…

'_**No**_, we just tricked them. I ran after Beeper, and we just kept running and running, both of our mentors believed that we were training. They probably still think we're running_**!'**_

Beeper and Calamity gave off a chuckle, all of their eyes looked towards Hamton, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah… After Bugs let Buster and all the girls go, my mentor believed that I had a good enough grade in his class to go to the fair."

"Cool, then let's all head farther into the fair and finally do something!"

Dizzy, who was doing a lot better on his speaking habits, shouted, all of the others fallowing by his side, the group talking about hat they should do. Plucky and Babs stayed behind the others, the female looking towards the male by her side, opening her mouth to whisper words to him.

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this, Plucky?"_

"_Well… Yeah, yeah I do."_

"_What if Daffy catches you?"_

"_**Him**__? Out of all the others? Daffy is my favorite mentor, my favorite adult to talk to, he's like, my favorite of a lot of things, but he's __**not**__ my favorite with fun. The last place that guy would be is the __**fair**__."_

"_Be careful of karma, Plucky."_

"_**Trust me, I'll be fine…"**_

He stated, almost silently, under his breath as Buster pointed towards the food count, the female, pink bunny named Babs cheered for '_**funnel cakes**_'! The others hurried along, laughing and joking with each other as Calamity pulled up his sign, making all of the others laugh.

Though, some of them wouldn't be laughing for long…

…_**TBC…**_

888888

Yup, that's it.

Please review; tell me what was liked/disliked, what was great about it and what could be fixed about it.

Have a wonderful day!

888888


	3. The Ferris Wheel Is The Way Of Life

888888

Hello, my name is '_**Shut up, I know I suck at titles, it's the chapter that count, thank you for the reviews by the way!**_'

My mom told me my name's special.

888888

_**Title: The Ferris Wheel Is The Way Of Life**_

"How's Calamity doing, Wile?"

Bugs questioned, breaking the silence in the group as the others looked towards the coyote, the male raising an eyeridge at them, almost confused by the question. His fingers pulled a sign from behind his back, about to write on the object until a sigh escaped his lips, dropping the sign upon the fair ground that was under his feet.

"Perfectly well, Bugs, thank you for asking. He's an intelligent boy, always does his homework, files for me after we do mathematic problems dealing with explosions in the classroom. He still can't catch Beeper, but you know, father like son."

He calmly said, grinning towards the roadrunner by his side as the bird smirked, both males walking by one another towards the food stands. Wile E. Coyote was wearing the same white coat that most scientists wore, a pair of blue jeans under the long coat that ended at his knees. Roadrunner still wore nothing though, which was perfectly fine though.

"I am intrigued by your question though, which also reminded me, how is Calamity and the others doing in your class?"

Bugs, who was in the middle of Lola and Daffy, grinned towards the coyote professor, wearing nothing special either. Daffy also wore nothing, Lola wore the same blue shorts and white tank-top that she usually did. Pepe Le Fume was also with the gang, along with Porky, Tasmanian Devil, Sylvester and Tweety with them, none of them wearing anything special.

Most of the other toons had become teachers, only Tweety and Lola weren't teachers, they directed other shows with the directors. But at certain times, when they were needed, they would come in and teach the period about any subject.

"As you said, Calamity is an intelligent young boy. He ain't dumb, and he knows what to do and what not to do. And the others…? Most of them are doing fantastic; all of the girls are passing in my class with an '**A+**'. Except Sweetie, who keeps cheating in her breathing-underwater test, using straws to breathe under the water. She just has a low '**A**' though, so it's fine."

Tweety grinned silently to himself, resting comfortably upon Lola's shoulder, shrugging a shoulder at Bugs' response.

"What about the boys?"

Sylvester piped in, looking towards Bugs with a slight frown as Bugs gave him a soft smile, knowing what the man was wondering about.

"…_I was wonderin' the same thing about 'em_…"

Taz whispered under his breath, Lola looking at the male by her side with a nod at him, knowing that he was wondering the same thing that Sylvester was wondering.

"Their a lot more wild than the girls, some days I just wanna pull my hair out and send them off to a zoo. Really though, their all great, and they've changed so much. Dizzy is starting to stop eating the desks, Hamton is is learning to accept himself, Beeper and Calamity have stopped running around my classroom like idiots!"

"…What about Buster and Plucky, Bugs?"

Questioned Lola, Bugs' eyes looking towards her as Sylvester noticed that Daffy flinched at her question, a sigh escaping his beak.

"…Buster is doing great, he's making a '**B**' in my class, but you know him, the popular, jock guy, so he's kinda cocky. Plucky is a wild one, funny and creative."

"What's he making in your class, Bugs?"

"Daff, he's gonna bring the grade up, he's really trying to bring it up, so just wait until the real grades come…"

"_**What is it, Bugs**_?"

"…'_**D-**_', but he's still a wonderful student."

Daffy sighed, annoyance clearly in the sigh as his eyes looked away from the others, letting another sigh leave him. The group went in silence, Bugs scratching his shoulder in embrassement at such silence, eyes scanning around the area, until he caught sight of the food court.

"I'm gonna get a funnel cake or a coke, any of you guys want anything?"

All of the others shook their heads, starting up a new conversation as Bugs walked away from the group, pulling his wallet out of his fur. There were two lines, the male rabbit stepping into the first line as his eyes looked around the area, noticing that the group of adults were laughing at something. He smiled to himself, wishing silently that he knew what they were talking about, even Daffy was smiling.

"Yes, can I get strawberries on top of the funnel cake?"

A cool, smooth female voice said the words from the line next to him, Bugs smirking to himself.

"Don't get strawberries, they could be bombs, trust me."

"That's fine, I eat bombs everyday in my school's cafeteria anyway."

"What school is makin' ya' eat bombs, that's a horrible meal for…"

Bugs glanced towards his side, the female who had spoken earlier also looked over towards her side at the male who was talking to her, meeting face to face with her mentor himself. Bugs stared, mouth falling all the way to the ground as his eyes exploded right then and there, coming back perfectly fine a few seconds later.

"B-B… Babs, where's your shirt?"

…

(**Else where in the fair**)

…

Pepe Le Fume yawned, some-what tired from all the teaching he had to do today, eyes scanning the area around him. His eyes caught sight of a woman wearing a tight, reviling scarlet dress, boys surrounding the girl, as Pepe grinned to himself. His chasing female days were gone, after his little girl was born, he gave-up all that non-sense. It seemed to him though that those boys over there were just staring their chasing-female-days…

_**And all their eyes were on his little girl that made him stop those days.**_

His eyes flashed scralet, actually burning wirh fire, no, seriously they were, as Porky and Sylvester turned their heads towards the area that Pepe was looking at, both disgusted by the sight.

"I wouldn't let them flirt with my little girl if I had one, _**heck**_… I wouldn't even let _**girls**_flirt with my _**son**_ like that, wile animals they are."

Sylvester said, Pepe pushing past the group he was with as he walked behind the group of boys, one male graabing Fifi's wrist, playfully.

"_Oh, no_… Zou cannot do that to me…"

Her words were smooth, easily flirting with the guy who had her wrist as another hand grabbed onto the wrist of the man that held Fifi's wrist, pulling him off of her.

"Zhe said to zot do thatz to her, zo go away."

"_**Pepe**_! What are zou doing here?"

"Watching over zou sense it zeems zou cannot do it zouself."

"Hey, buddy man, Pepe…"

"_**Beat it, imbecile**_."

The group of boys mumbled under their breath, sulking away from the two as Pepe, silently to himself, thanked whatever source of god there was. He was almost worried that he would have to pull a mallet out on those boys. Fifi actually _**snarled**_ at Pepe, _**growling**_ at _**him**_ as she _**turned**_ her _**back**_ _**from**_ _**him**_, sighing loudly.

"What do zou want, mentor?"

…

_**(At another part of the fair, the group had split up.)**_

…

Daffy waited in line, wishing he could just be home, reading the newspaper or something, his eyes staring at the sight before him. It was a large, glistening ferris wheel, going around in circles and circles, almost like a twisted cycle. The male duck had come this way to get away from the others, to get his mind off of things, mainly off of Plucky and his _**stupid**_ self.

The passangers of the ride were getting off at the exit way, Daffy let another sigh leave his beaks, finally being able to get onto the ride. When a pale, white hand went in front of his feathered chest, Daffy sighed, again, eyeing the male that stopped him.

"Sir, is it alright if another person can ride with you, sense we don't have enough seats?"

"_Yeah, whatever…_"

Finally, the male moved his hand away, Daffy quickly taking a seat by himself as he closed the metal door behind him, rubbing his temples. The metal door suddenly open, neither figure looking at each other as the metal door closed again, the figure that had come into the ride stayed silent with Daffy.

"_I feel horrible_…"

The male duck opened his eyes, hearing the male voice whisper to himself as Daffy gave off a chuckle, shaking his head to himself.

"Kid, you shouldn't feel bad. Besides, this ride is supposed to take your mind off of things that are bothering you, so unless the person is by you that is bothering you, this _**ride**_…"

As soon as Daffy looked towards his side, his words had stopped in his throat, almost choking on his own words.

"What is up with you, dude? Are _**you**_…"

When Plucky looked towards his side, his eyes stared in shock at the sight of his mentor by his side, both staring at one another as the ride started, no way for Plucky to ranaway from the ride or for Daffy to just walk away.

…_**TBC…**_

888888

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, what was great about it, what should be changed, all that stuff.

Have a wonderful day!

888888


	4. I So Suck At The Game Called ‘Karma’

888888

Rawr.

888888

_**Title: I So Suck At The Game Called 'Karma'**_

"…This **is** my shirt."

"Girlfriend, don't _**lie**_ to me!"

The older, male rabbit let the words slip from his lips in an angry, best friend tone, the female voice taking over his actions. When Bugs became furious, all of his different personalities and tones would just leave his body, his way of attacking someone when he actually wasn't attacking someone.

"I'm not lying, Bugs! This is my shirt!"

As soon as the funnel cake was placed in front of her, she had strolled away, her hips swaying as she walked away. Bugs, who was too disgusted to eat now, fallowed right behind her, which only made her walk faster from him. With a slight snarl, his arm launched forward, grabbing the back of her short, small shirt as he flung her body back towards his own body.

"That can't be your shirt, _**Babs**_… The _**shirt**_ I saw you in was a long sleeved, baggy, yellow shirt that buttoned up in the front. This so called '_**shirt**_' you're wearing is just a long sleeved bra that ties in the front, _**that's it**_! So if you think about it, you're _**only**_ wearing a _**bra**_ out in _**public**_, you should be _**arrested**_."

"Coming from the man who _**dresses up**_ like a _**female**_ and _**teases**_ other _**guys**_, _**you**_ should be _**arrested**_! You shouldn't even be here right now, telling me how to dress; you act like you're my _**father**_!"

Her comment was like a smack in the face, the male rabbit taking a step back in shock as his eyes stared daggers at her after her comment, really, there were daggers sticking out of his eyes.

"You're **right**; I'm _**not**_ your father, and you better be _**damn glad**_ too. If I was your _**father**_, I _**would**_ have yelled at you and made you change clothes, I _**would**_ have told you that the clothes you're wearing right now will only hurt you in the future. But I ain't your _**father**_; I'm only your _**mentor**_. So as your _**mentor**_, I will say _**this**_… Have _**fun**_ at the fair, have _**fun**_ with all _**boys**_ here, and be _**ready**_ for the _**test**_."

"…_What test_?"

"**The pregnancy test**."

With that comment Bugs stormed off, closing his eyes to hide the pain from the others, all of his friends knowing that Bugs talked with his eyes, not with his lips. He bumped into a figure, opening one eye to see who it was. His wife, Lola, stood there in front of his, staring up at Bugs with sorrow mixed with a same amount of anger.

"_It's so hard to always keep pretending, isn't it…?_"

Lola whispered under her breath, making it sound like a question when Bugs actually knew that it was a fact she was stating. The rabbit closed his eyes again, fearing that if stared at her any longer, into her eyes that looked like Babs' eyes, he was going to cry like a little baby. With a sigh, Bugs walked past her, eyes still closed as he took another breath, trying his best to let the next words he was going to say to calmly leave his lips.

"Come on, Lola, let's go with the others and ride the '**Superman**' or something."

What was unknown to the two adult rabbits was that Babs stood there, staying in that position for a long moment, eyes closed. She feared that if she opened them, her eyes would show her emotions; maybe start crying like a baby and her friends would know that she was hurt if they looked into her eyes.

Because all of the others knew that she didn't talk with her lips, but with her eyes.

…

_**(Else where in the fair)**_

…

"I want zou to realize that zhose boyz are bad."

"Bad boyz are zhe best."

The older, male skunk's eyes exploded, wobbling a bit before they came back again, raged, scarlet eyes taking over the spot where his eyes had exploded.

"_**NO**_, no, no, no, _**NO**_! Zou need a nice man, z guy who will carry you by thy' heart, not to z bed!"

Fifi gasped at his comment, almost snarling as she took a step towards him, her mentor leaning over to look her face to face.

"Oh, really, Pepe Le Fume?"

"Of course!"

"Coming from z man who was z bad boy, who was z man who took all z women to his bed!"

That's when Pepe took a step back in shock from her.

"…How…?"

"When all z girlz found out '_Pepe Le Fume_' was mez mentor, they all told me stories of your wild and love-struck wayz."

"Which all the stories are true, Fifi..."

Before Pepe could say another word, Fifi interrupted him, pointing an accusing finger at him, almost grinning in pride at herself.

"So zhey are true! I knew it, Pepe! Why are zou picking on those bad boyz when zou was one zouself? I mean, all those bad boyz are just like..."

"Yes, Fifi, they are like me younger self. I ztopped chasing after girlz like that when me daughter was born, which iz why I am telling zou to stay away from them, I know what zhey want, girl. Ztay away from zhe bad boyz, find z man who loves zou by the heart, not some random guy from z fair."

"I guess you're right, Pepe, I know z boyz…"

Her words suddenly stopped, eyeing the man in front of her as the skunk raised an eyebrow at her, noticing that she stopped.

"Zou never told me that zou had a daughter, who is zhe?"

Pepe Le Fume bit the bottom of his lip, wanting to kick himself in the butt for telling her that, trying to think of a way to get out of this.

…

_**(Else where in the fair)**_

… 

Sylvester sighed, the older male brushing a paw through the top of his furry head, looking around the fair area for one of his friends. They all had left him, getting food, riding the rides or something, but he didn't even have one friend around him. With another sigh leaving him, he just walked over to a bench and sat down upon it, closing his eyes.

"_This is why I don't go to things like this with them, I always lose them…_"

"_You too_?"

Sylvester looked over towards his side at the soft, quiet voice, looking into the eyes of one of his students, smiling softly at Furball. The teenager sat there, clothes all wrinkled up, looking exguasted as he placed a soft, weak smile on his features. The older cat smiled at him back, both male cats letting a sigh leave their lips at the same time.

"How did the others leave you, Furball?"

"Oh… I was with Babs at the beginning then I lost her, I found her later on but she was getting yelled at by Bugs, so I just left, she's probably getting yelled at by her shirt."

"Her shirt?"

"Yeah, she's only wearing that tied-up shirt thing that girls wear."

"Ah…"

"So, then I went with Fifi, but I lost her too. To make this story short, I lost all of them and now I'm here. You, Mr. Sylvester?"

"Same."

They both sat there, chucking under their breath as Furball leaned his shoulder against his mentor's shoulder, yawning slightly. A hand was placed on the older cat's shoulder, looking behind himself to see Wile and Roadrunner standing there, smiling down at Furball. Both of the males behind him knew that exgausted look on Furball's face, it was the same look his father always had after doing a few shows here and there.

"Good-day to you, Wile, Roadrunner."

"Good day to you too, Furball."

Wile nodded down at him, Roadrunner merely grinned, until his eyes caught sight of something, nudging his friend. Wile looked towards the direction that Roadrunner was looking, raising an un-amused eyebrow as both of the catson the bench both looked that way, Furball muttering something under his breath.

"No, Roadrunner, I don't believe that's Beeper and Calamity."

When the two teen males looked towards the voice that called their names, both of them stared at their mentors, holding grins upon their faces, trying to look innocent. Wile and Roadrunner stared back at the two, both not amused at the grins they were given as Roadrunner nudged his friend again, raising an eyeridge.

"I know it's not them, maybe it's just their clones that Calamity made with one of the machines he created."

"If I told you that was correct, would you believe me?"

"Not one bit, Calamity."

Everyone stared in shock at Roadrunner, the one who had answered the question as he raised his own eyebrow, Beeper rolling his eyes, sighing. Both males knew that look well that their mentors were giving them, Beeper opening his mouth to ask the question sense Calamity wasn't going to.

"How much running are we doing in school later?"

Roadrunner grinned, evilly, at him as the bird turned his head slightly, still grinning up towards the sky.

"You know how you hate running in the heat for ten miles straight? That ten miles will now be doubled, and we'll make sure it's the hottest day it has ever been for tricking us."

That's when Wile grinned himself, letting a chuckle leave his lips.

"Oh, and let's not forget the new expirments that you two just signed-up for me to try on you, and one of them deals with bombs."

"Great, 'cuz I don't get enough of those every day."

The group laughed at Calamity's comment, the younger males trying to have fun here before they went back to school, because when they went back to school…

Well; the nurse was going to be very busy that day.

…

(Else where in the fair… Again…)

…

"…_**Plucky**_…"

Daffy, after being silent for way to long, started outside the metal bars that was around them, looking at the scenery. Plucky stared at the ground, glancing up a Daffy for a second as his mentor was rubbing his temples, wishing the beating in his head would go away.

"Why did you _**lie**_ to me, huh? I did everything for you, kid… I tried finding ways to rise your grade up, I slipped money into your _**stupid**_ leather jacket when I know that you have no money, I did everything for you… Then _**you**_ had to _**lie**_ to _**me**_."

"Daffy… I…"

"Do you really think that there's anything you can say to make things right?"

Plucky stayed silent, looking towards Daffy as he saw the look of hurt on his mentor's face, the same look a parent would have if their child lied to them. The green duck frowned, sorrow filling his heart at the thought of it, Daffy was like his father, and Plucky was like his son… So, if you thought of it…

_**Plucky had just lied to his father.**_

The male let a sigh leave his lips, a lock of green hair over his right eye as he kept staring at Daffy, trying to stay strong and true about the words he was about to stay.

"…I don't know why I lied, Daffy, I really don't. I was even going to _**ask**_ you if you _**wanted**_ to _**come**_ to the _**fair**_ with _**me**_, but then when you were asking Porky about my grade, and how _**low**_ he told you it was, that I was the _**only**____**one**_ failing his class… I, Daffy… The look on your face…"

His words stopped, his throat drying out as Daffy looked towards him, staring at the pained look on his features, the despondent look that haunted his eyes.

"I _**flipped**_, I _**snapped**_, I even _**cried**_… Things just went down hill from there, I _**stopped **_playing attention in Wile's class so I _**failed**_ mostly every expirment, I _**gave**____**up**_ on the underwater-breathing test Bugs gave us, I stopped helping Porky out with reading out-loud to the class… I even _**failed**_ Tasmanian's class, all I had to do was eat a bomb, a _**bomb**_, that's it…"

His words kept getting caught in his throat, hating the fact that he sounded so… Weak at this point. His eyes were watering with tears, threatening to spill out of his eyes and down his feathered cheeks as Daffy wrapped an arm around his student's shoulder.

"The fair was coming up, I never asked you to come, and there was _**no**____**way**_ in _**hell**_ that I could _**ask**_ you for a day _**off**_ when I was _**failing**_ all my classes, even _**yours**_. So I lied to you, telling you that I was _**sick**_, but don't _**worry**_… I _**suck**_ at the game called _**'karma'**_ and now I'm having a _**shitty**_ time, all because I had to be a… There's not even a word for me and how shitty I've been…"

As the words slipped painfully from his beak, the tears finally went down his cheeks, Daffy pulling the boy into his arms, letting him cry on his shoulder. The older duck stared down at the boy, he looked just dreadful, feathers against his cheeks from the water pushing it down, his feathers a wild mess and clothes all wrinkled up. Plucky looked…

Plucky looked like his younger self when Daffy had been crying.

"_Hey_… _Hush_, you haven't been _**that bad**_… _Yeah_, you're failing all your classes, but we can find a way to _bring your grades up_, it's _fine_… You _lied_ to me, you didn't _kill_ me, you didn't _throw_ a _bomb_ at me, you didn't _hit me_ in the _face_ with a _mallet_, you just _lied_ to me, _**Plucky**_…"

"Daffy, you're the closest thing I have to a father, why did you care so much like one?"

"…Because I am your father, Plucky Duck…"

As soon as the words left his beak, both males heard a loud, metal against metal sound, the ride suddenly stopped moving, leaving them up in the air.

"Sorry guys, we're having a slight problem with the machine, it'll be working again in no time, so just stay there and wait calmly."

With those words, Daffy knew that there was no way for him to escape the words he just said, both of the male ducks just staring at each other in shocked, watery eyes.

…_**TBC…**_

888888

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, what was great about it, what could be changed about it, all that jazz.

Have a wonderful day!

Bye!

888888


	5. I've ALWAYS Wanted You

888888

Did you know that Pepe's true name is 'Pepe Le Pew'? Wikipedia told me his last name was 'Fume' instead of 'Pew'.

That's gay.

888888

_**Title: I've ALWAYS Wanted You**_

"…That's what happened."

"You really should go and apologize to her, Bugs."

"Excuse me?!"

Bugs glared at Porky, stopping himself from attacking his pig friend as the male let a sigh escape his lips, looking away from him. Tasmanian and Tweety exchanged frowns, both letting a sigh leave their lips at the same time.

"Yeah, she dressed a little less then she should, but you shouldn't have let her down like that, you're her mentor… You're her _**father**_. In a way, Bugs, you called her a _**whore**_; you called _**your own**_ _**daughter**_ a _**whore**_. Then you pushed her into a hole by telling her she was going to have sex with a guy just because she wore a tied-up shirt. You know that she's more intelligent than that, but sense she wore that short shirt, she now can't do anything right."

The rabbit sat there in silence, letting a sigh escape his lips as his eyes narrowed, Porky smiling softly. The pig knew that he had just won the argument, as Bugs pushed himself off the bench, looking back behind himself at his friends that were smiling at him.

"Yeah… Yeah, you're right…. I should go and tell her sorry…"

"Good."

With that, Bugs Bunny walked away from his friends, his eyes searching for Babs as the Tasmanian raised an eyebrow, looking at his shoulder which Tweety sat upon, then at Porky.

"You do realize this means our children are here, right?"

"…Yeah…"

"We should probably go with Bugs…"

"Er… Yeah…"

The three of them stood up, catching up to Bugs as all three males sighed, wondering what trouble their children were getting into.

…

_**(Else where in the fair)**_

…

"So, that's like what totally happened."

"Er… It ain't totally your mentor's fault, Babs."

"What are ya' talking about, Hamton?!"

She shouted, air leaving her lungs as Hamton had to grab onto the side of the table to make sure he wouldn't fly away, staring at her with a sigh leaving his lips. Dizzy, who was stuffing three hotdogs into his mouth at once, glanced over at Sweetie, who was messing that lock of hair over her right eye, as they both frowned at each other.

"I'm talking about the fact that it's not totally Bugs' fault, if you didn't _**attack**_ him like that, maybe he would _**have dropped**_ the subject. But no, you had to go all _**angered Shirley**_ on his butt and then he _**fought back**_, _**protecting himself from you**_. And what you said was _**hurtful**_, the guy has done everything in his _**power to help you**_, yet ya' _**pushed him away like nothing**_, all because of a _**shirt**_."

"…Yeah, I guess you're right, Hamton."

"You should go say sorry to him."

"…_Yeah, I should_… I'll be back in a bit…"

All the others looked at each other, quickly fallowing behind Babs as Dizzy placed a hand on her shoulder, grinning at her.

"We'll come with you just to make sure that anything you say goes wrong, we'll be there to stop him from attacking you with a mallet.

…

_**(Else where… Like always…)**_

…

"Me daughter… Zhe…"

He stared at her in fear, the first thought that had popped into his head he said, opening his mouth to say…

"Zhe died from a car zrash, her name was Fi… Just Fi, no other 'Fi' in zer name, just Fi."

"Oh… Mentor… If I had known, I wouldz of zever asked…"

"Tis' fine, darling. Zhe was a lot like zou, lovely, funny, waz always messing with zhe wrong crowd of boyz, I just don't want you to be like zer."

'_Actually darling, I just don't want zou to be like me…'_

He kept the thought to himself, watching the look of horror and sadness cross her features, looking away from him, her eyes glistening with tears. The male bit his bottom lip, breaking the father's heart in two, lying to her hurt more then the day her mother had left him.

"Zhe others are here, would zou like to come with me and see zhem?"

"I would love too."

He fallowed by her side, trying to find the group of younger kids as he couldn't keep his eyes off the girl by his side.

Off his little girl that was turning into his younger, wild self.

…

_**(You already know what I'm gonna put here…)**_

…

"_It all makes sense now… The way you treated me, the way you watched over me ever for like, ever, why I have the same color eyes as you… I know who my father is…"_

The soft, whisper left his lips in a calm matter, though the older duck watched in horror and fear as Plucky's eyes burned like fire. Before Daffy could even phase what was about to happen, Plucky had thrown a fist against Daffy's face, the older male finally feeling how much Plucky had been actually working out by the punch. His body flew back against the metal, chained wall barrier behind him, snarling towards the boy who had just punched him in the face.

"_**Boy**_, _**you just earned a ride in hell…**_"

Then Daffy tackled his son against the chained wall behind Plucky's own body.

…

_**(Down at the bottom of the Ferris wheel)**_

…

From the bottom of the Ferris ride, Bugs stared up at the ride, raising an eyeridge as he noticed one of that carts all the way at the top was moving side to side, hearing one older male cry, then another male cry, the second male cry seemed to have been a younger cry than the first one.

"…_Daffy_…"

"…_Plucky_…"

Both voices looked towards each other, Babs flushing a darker shade of pink as Bugs nodded his head towards her, his cheeks also a bit of a darker shade. The father and daughter both let a sigh leave their lips at the same time, trying to get the courage to tell each other something.

"Bugs, I'm…"

"No, no, Babs, I need to say…"

"No, what I have to say is more important…"

"As your mentor, I know what's more important, and what I have to say…"

"Excuse me? You don't even know what I need to say, so…"

"_**Wait your turn, I wanna say**_…!"

"_**I wanna say**_…!"

"You both want to say to each other that you're both sorry."

Lola and Buster, who weren't far away from the two, said at the same time as the mother and son looked at each other in the eyes, grinning to one another. Behind Babs were Sweetie, Dizzy, and Hamton; while behind Bugs was Porky, Tweety, and Tasmanian, all of them grinning at one another. Shirley, Fifi, and Pepe were coming towards them from one way as Sylvester, Furball, Calamity, Beeper, Wile and Roadrunner were coming towards them another way.

Babs looked up at the Ferris wheel, hearing Plucky's cry as her eyes looked over towards Sweetie, who was resting on Dizzy's shoulder.

"Hey, Sweetie, can you go up there and see if Plucky is alright, I think it's him anyway."

"That's what I was about to ask Tweety."

Bugs said under his breath, both Tweety and Sweetie nodded towards the two rabbits who had been talking to them, flying up towards the chained seating, both birds collapsing their feet on a part of the metal chains, watching the two ducks fight in fear.

…

_**(Inside the seating of the Ferris wheel**_)

…

Daffy caught Plucky's fist before it crashed down against his face again, pushing the younger duck on the ground flooring of the seating area, rocking under them by their wild movements. Daffy slammed the palm of his hands onto Plucky's wrists, pinning him to the floor as he stared into his son's eyes, watching as he struggled against his father's body.

"Why the hell have you been lying to me all these years, _**huh**_? Am I not good enough for you; am I not good enough for the amazing Daffy Duck, who is Bugs Bunny's right hand man, the star of his own shows?"

Daffy stared coldly into the eyes of his son, a mocking laugh leaving his beak as his flat palms turned into fists around his wrists.

"Do you think that I didn't really want you? I_**wanted**_ you with all my _**life**_, if I didn't; I would have been like _**Melissa**_, who left you to me when she _**thought**_ she couldn't _**handle**_ all of that _**'raising a child'**_ _**non-sense**_. She left me your egg, and do you know what I did with your egg?"

"_**You gave my egg to some old woman with some stupid nursery**_."

As the bitter words left Plucky, Daffy slammed his forehead against his son's forehead, ignoring his own pain as Plucky snarled at him, struggling again.

"_**No**_. I _**took**_ your egg _**every where**_ with me; I _**never**_ let your egg out of my _**sight**_ for even a _**moment**_, I _**stopped**_ taking _**showers**_ because I was _**scared**_ that _**something would happen**_ to your egg if I wasn't _**watching**_. Instead I had to take _**baths**_ with your egg in a small cradle by _**my side**_, I even _**gave up**_ acting in any shows or movies, because that meant I couldn't watch your egg. _**That I couldn't watch you…**_"

The older duck let a raged, angered breath leave him, getting ready to talk again…

"Then you hatched, the _**happiest**_ day of my _**life**_. After all the _**movies, shows, and fans**_ I had been with, that I had done, _**you**_ were the _**happiest thing in my life**_. Then I had the happiest thing in my life to not truly be mine anymore. We were told by the producers that someone was after us, trying to kill us, and if they got a hold of any one of our children, then they would kill that child in an instant. For my _**luck**_ I was the _**first**_ one to have a child, the _**first**_ to _**experience**_ that sort of _**pain**_…

As a _**nice gift**_, the guys _**told me I could name my child**_; name my own _**flesh and blood**_ while he's being _**taken**_ away from _**me**_. I watched as he reached… I watched as _**you**_ reached for _**my**_ hand, wrapping your small, tiny fingers around my one finger, plucking off one of my feathers. Which is why your name is '_**Plucky**_', from the last memory that your _fath_…

_That I had of you… _

All I could do was kiss you on the head, name you, hold you close for a few moments, and then I had the others try and pull you out of my grasp…"

"_You just let them take me like that? I… I know that the situation was dangerous, but…_"

"_**Hell no**_. It wasn't a '_**bliss, kiss, let me diss my kid**_' kind of thing. If they wanted my kid, they had to fight me for him. It took all the body guards, the producers, and all of the others to get you. I even punched Tasmanian in the face when he was trying to take you, poor guy, I knocked him out. I finally gave up when Bugs told me the situation, explaining me the scene of your death if I didn't give you in the right hands. That's when I gave you to Lola, who had given you to the boss-man, I thought I lost you forever…"

Daffy pushed himself off his son's body, sitting on the floor of the seating area as Plucky did the same, his eyes never leaving his father, the look of sorrow and pain all over his older features.

"…_**What did you do after that**_?"

"I gave up life, that's what I did. I stopped acting, I barley ate anything, I even stopped talking to Lola and Bugs, for three years straight I did that. Out of all those years, I might have done five shows, that's it, and I wasn't even in the shows for long. I only did it because I was living with Lola and Bugs at the time, they needed more money, so I did a few shows to help them out, that's it.

In those three years all of the other girls had also got pregnant, losing their happy joy also in the process.

Bugs and Lola lost Babs and Buster… Porky lost Hamton... Tasmanian lost Dizzy… Sylvester and Penelope lost Furball… Wile lost Calamity… Roadrunner lost Beeper… Tweety lost Sweetie… Daphne lost Shirley… Pepe lost Fifi… Even Elmer lost his little Elmyra… Everyone was dying on the inside, and life was just pointless when all of our kids were taken away from us.

It was three years later when I finally started living my life along with the others, all my happiness had come back…"

"Did ya' meet a new girl or something?"

A chuckle left Daffy's lips, shaking his head at his foolish son.

"No, you were back. We found out some old woman was watching all of our children, and she was only a few miles away from the station. Even when fate though brought all of our children back to us, we still had to keep a secret, to never tell you guys that we weren't your parents. We could see you, we could teach you the things you needed to learn, but other than that we couldn't do much… And now, now we're here…"

His story finally ending, sighing as his eyes glanced over towards his side, raising an eyebrow at Plucky, who was sitting there, wide-eyed.

"_Holy crap, so you guys are really our parents…_"

"Indeed."

"_Our mentors have always been our parents…_"

"Indeed."

"_My father has always been watching over me, missing me…_"

"Indeed."

"At least I know where my _idiotic_ side comes from."

"_Inde_… Ouch, Plucky, _**ouch**_."

Both ducks grinned at each other, until the smile faded from Plucky's face, a serious look on his face.

"What do we do now?"

Daffy opened his mouth, and then closed it, trying to think of something to say, until he finally had to say…

"Hopefully, we can finally form a father and son relationship."

That's when the younger duck grinned.

"Haven't we already done that?"

…

_**(Back down on the ground)**_

…

Sweetie and Tweety flew back down towards the ground in silence, neither of them not knowing what to say to say to one another. As they landed, Sweetie took her place on Dizzy's shoulder, a serious look upon her pink feather features, making Dizzy raise an eyebrow at her. Tweety landed on Bugs' shoulder, staring straight ahead, not looking at the group in the eyes.

"Bugs…"

"Yeah, Tweety?"

"Plucky and Sweetie both know…"

"Know about what? What are…"

His words stopped as the cold eyes looked towards him, Tweety nodding his head as Bugs stayed in silence, all of the younger teens looking at him in confusion. The adults of the group understood what the bird meant, all of them having no idea of what to say.

"…Know what, Bugs?"

Calamity, the curious one of the group, questioned as he took a step forward, the look of confusion on his own features. All of the adults stared at the younger one, staring into they eyes of their children. Lola took a step up, a frown upon her features as she opened her mouth to talk…

"…There's something you guys need to know…"

…_**TBC**_…

888888

Yup, that's it.

Please review; tell me what was liked/disliked, what was great about the story and what could be fixed, and all that jazz.

Have a great day!

888888


	6. Rock The Baby Cradle

888888

Pizza Pringles Are The Best.

**End Of Story**.

Actually, it's not, I just wanted to put that down though. Someone only named 'Twilight-Fan', something with Twilight in his name, messaged me and asked me if I could reflect the story when Daffy had to give up Plucky.

So, here it is.

888888

_**Title: Rock The Baby Cradle**_

"That's what happened, that's why all of you never knew your parents, but knew that they were close."

As Lola's story ended, all of the girls were wiping tears from their eyes, Babs' arms embracing Bugs, the father holding her back. Bugs and Babs weren't the only ones in a embrace though, all of the others also held each other, some sobbing for the time that they lost with each other, and some crying in happiness.

Buster, who was one of the two people who weren't hugging, took a step towards Lola, his mother. He stared her in the eyes, raising an eyeridge as his hand quickly wiped the tear that was rolling down his cheek, trying to make himself look strong in front of the others.

"I wanna know the story about Daffy…"

"What are you talking about, Buster?"

"_**He**_…"

The young, male rabbit held back a sob, trying to talk normally.

"…_**Was**_ the first out of all you guys to have his child taken away, I wanna know the story about that day, I want to know what Plucky knows about Daffy."

"I… Don't believe I can tell you that story, Buster…"

Lola whispered, the pain easily seen on her features, her eyes holding a haunting look to them, thinking back on that day.

"…I'll tell you the story."

All eyes looked towards Sylvester, the one who had said the words, as he directed the others towards a wooden table, knowing that this story was going to be long. Furball sat down by his side, the older male passed a weak smile down at his son, the younger, male cat had tear marks on his cheeks. Buster sat in front of the older male, eyes red from holding back his tears as Sylvester frowned a bit, noticing the same eyes on Lola's face.

"The day was 17-years-ago at the Warner Brothers station; everyone was joyous on that day, the day that the first out of all of us had a child…"

…

_**(17-years-ago at the Warner Brothers station, during a show Bugs was staring)**_

… 

"Bugs… Lola… _**BUGS OL' BUDDY**_! _**LOLA MY DEAR**_! _**GUYS, COME HERE, NOW!!!**_"

The rabbit stopped the show, missing a bullet shot at his head by a thin hair, Elmer and Bugs both stared away from the cameras, hearing Daffy's cry. He sounded worried, freaked-out, and needed someone _**now**_. The rabbit looked towards Elmer with a weak look upon his features, the older man sighed at him, pointing towards the way Daffy had screamed with his thumb.

As fast as the rabbit could, he hurried towards the cry, meeting Lola in the hallway as he didn't wait for his girlfriend, running past her on the way towards Daffy, who sounded like he was in the main directing room. The rabbit slid into the room on his feet, a carpet burn on the bottom of his feet as they were now set on fire; Bugs merely let his feet burn, looking for his best friend.

When his eyes caught sight of Daffy, who was leaning over a cradle that was placed in the middle of the room, the rabbit snarled, seeing nothing wrong with Daffy. Bugs pulled the fur up on his arm, pink arms now showing as he walked towards Daffy, ready to knock the lights out of him. The duck had called out his name in the middle of the show for nothing, and the rabbit had to pay back his _**best friend**_ some way…

As his fist rose up in the air, his eyes caught sight of the look on Daffy's face; his friend looked like the happiest thing in his life was happening. Lola walked by her boyfriend's side, pulling his fist down as they both stared in wonder and happiness at the sight before them.

The first looney child was being born, or rather hatched, right before their eyes.

Others stared crowding around the cradle in the room, though the duck didn't notice any of them, staring down at the cradle, his eyes fixed upon the egg. Sylvester smiled softly, wishing silently to himself that one day he would have a child and be the happiest guy in the world like Daffy.

Today was Daffy's day though.

The shell started breaking off, reviling a small, thin green duckling in the cradle, feathers against his small body. As his eyes opened up, staring into Daffy's eyes, his feathers started feathering up, making him look a bit bigger than what he truly was. The father duck could only stare at the duckling, who just stared back at him, until the little duckling gave him his first smile, that's when Daffy reached into the cradle and pulled his son out, kissing him on the forehead.

Others cheered around him, clapping their hands, loudly and proudly, as the little, green duckling started crying out loud, even louder than the clapping. Daffy pulled the small duck in his arms, calmly rocking him as Tasmanian let an '_**Aw**_' escape his lips, all of the others grinning around him. As fast as the happiness started though, one of the main directors walked in, one of the cruel ones that they hated with such passion, as the evil grin was seen upon his features.

"_**Mr. Daffy Duck**_, you know what this means, _**don't**_ you?"

The duck's eyes looked up from his new-hatched son, the pain easily seen in his eyes as he held his son close, protectively, as the duck passed him the weak look that could win over anyone's heart.

Those that _**had**_ a _**heart**_ though.

"…What about bodyguards? I can pay for them, or I can find a babysitter that's also a spy or something, then my son would be fine when I was at work. I… Jim, you have to understand…"

"No, _**Mr. Duck**_, _**you**_ need to understand. No amount of bodyguards or any sort of spies will save your child if one of the Red Army men attack; they will _**kill**_ your baby without a _**second**_ thought about it, _**Mr. Duck**_. At least I'm still letting you name your child, Mr. Duck."

Bugs had taken a step in front of his best friend, along with Wile and Porky, all three of them ready to fight Jim off. Daffy stared at his son in sorrow, knowing that the man was right; his baby would die if he didn't give him to someone who could actually watch him and protect him.

Daffy held the duckling in one arm, using his free hand to poke the baby in the stomach, making him giggle. The duckling stared at the finger in wonder, reaching his small, tiny hand towards his father's finger, using all of his baby strength to wrap his own small fingers around his father's one large finger. The older, male duck watched in love and amazement, the duckling let his fingers slip off his father's finger, pulling one of his father's feathers out.

"_**Ow**_… You just plucked out my feather, kid…"

Bugs looked behind his back, wondering what Daffy was talking about as the older, male duck softly smiled down at the baby, nodding his head to himself.

"_Plucky… Plucky Duck… Yeah…"_

"If he's named, then give him to me."

"…_Y_…_You can't_…"

"Hand him to me, _**Mr. Duck**_."

"Daffy doesn't got to do _**nothin'**_ for ya, and we will be on his side!"

"_**Mr. Bunny**_, if you _**know**_ what's _**best**_ for _**you**_, _**move**_. If you _**know**_ what's _**best**_ for the _**baby**_, what's the _**best**_ _**way**_ for the _**child**_ to _**live**_ here when _**killers are at foot**_, then be my _**guest**_ for _**saving**_ him when he _**needs**_ you. If you _**do not know**_, then _**move out of my way**_."

Bugs, Porky and Wile looked behind their backs at Daffy; the father was staring at the child before his eyes, holding back his own tears.

Waiting all those months for the egg to hatch, crying all those nights in worry that the child in the egg might be dead, angered by the fact that his mother had left him and the egg… Then his son was finally hatched, his little Plucky was hatched… And all of those months of sorrow, pain, and fear had been washed-up by the sight of the baby's face…

_**Now**_… _**Now someone wanted to take his happiness away**_…

Porky and Wile had taken a step back, giving the main director space to go towards Daffy; both of their hands were in fists, watching with disgust at the sight. Bugs leaned back a bit, not fully moving away from Daffy's space as he snarled himself, trying his best not to claw Jim's eyes out. The human male out of the group reached his hands towards the baby in Daffy's arm, fingers circling around his small, little waist.

Before he could even act on the action, the older duck pulled his child away from the man with one arm clutching tightly around the baby. A rough, feathered up black object flew through the air in a swift motion, going down on the director's left cheek. The others gasped, except Bugs, who was smirking as he took his place back in front of Daffy, ready to defend him in any way possible.

Because, _hey_, if you could punch your boss in the face over your kid, you loved him enough.

…

_**(Back to the future, in the Ferris wheel cart)**_

…

"_**You**_ actually _**punched**_ your _**boss**_ in the _**face**_? _Whoa_…"

"You have to understand the situation, Plucky… I didn't punch him in the face for fun, even if it was a load of fun, but it wasn't in fun. That man was cruel, _**ruthless**_, that man didn't give a toot about anyone but himself, and he showed it all the time. I even remember one time that Bugs told me when Penelope had broken her leg on stage when he was directing, the man just gave her an evil grin. Thank heavens though for Sylvester, who carried her to the hospital by arms and legs… That was the day they started dating…"

The duck coughed into his hand, trying to stop himself from starting another story.

"That's not important now, anyway… This cruel, harmful man was reaching for my baby, when I saw his finger gripping your sides I flipped, doing the first thought that came into my mind. When my first thought was '_knock his lights out_', I just punched him in the face. Look Plucky, I'm sorry that I did…"

"Did you knock him to the floor?"

Daffy raised an eyebrow at his son, nodding his head at him.

"Of course I did, after I punched him in the face he was knocked out in general."

"Dude, that's totally awesome! You gotta tell me more!"

The excitement that left his son made the older duck raise an eyebrow, smirking at the sudden joy. Daffy opened his mouth again, starting his story again…

"Then I went a _**bit**_ crazy after that attack…"

…

_**(17-years-ago at the Warner Brothers station, main directing room)**_

…

"_**COME ON! TRY TO GET HIM! YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME BEFORE YOU GET HIM, AND I HAVE BOMBS**_!"

It had only been a half hour later and everything was in chaos in the Warner Brother Studios.

Behind Daffy was the cradle where Plucky was sleeping, peacefully, his little eyes closed in a deep slumber.

In front of Daffy, loads and loads of weapons were placed in front of his body, his eyes burning a bright, threatening scarlet shade. With one hand, he threw a bomb towards the doors before his eyes, the other hand waving a katana in his other hand that he had gotten from one of the other films they had done. The main directing room was in flames, burning high and mighty as some of Jim's minions were crawling back towards the doors, not going after Daffy again.

Jim and Bugs stayed by the door, the director merely raised an eyebrow as another fifty of his minions crawled back towards the doors. The human male sighed, rolling his eyes, knowing that over two hundred of his men had crawled away from Daffy. His eyes glanced towards Bugs, the rabbit staring straight ahead at Daffy with a cold look in his eyes, raising his eyebrow.

Hell; Jim only had one shot left, at least he better make his last shot worth it…

"Look closely Bugs, what do you see?"

"…_Chaos, Doc_."

"Indeed. This is only when Daffy's own _**friends**_ are trying to put his baby in a safer place. Think about it, what would happen if the Red Army got a hold of his baby, and then what would happen? He would attack _**everyone**_, Bugs."

"…Wha cha' talkin' about, Jim?"

"I'm talking about your best friend, Mr. Rabbit. I was actually trying to be the good guy; I was trying to not just save his baby, but everyone, including you and Lola. Daffy had gone nuts, he's attacking everyone, and I bet the only one who would help him now if you, Mr. Rabbit."

Jim merely shrugged though, not looking at Bugs, but knowing the rabbit was looking at the director with horror in his eyes. With the last act he was about to make, the director held the same horror in his own features, eyes glistening with sorrowed tears.

"From what it seems to me though, you would rather just want the baby to _**die**_."

Bugs stared long and hard at the director, his own eyes glistening with tears as he looked back towards Daffy, flinching at the sight before him. The duck was throwing another bomb in the air, his eyes raging with a burning scarlet shade as he pointed the katana towards the doors, snarling.

There was only one thing Bugs could do.

He had to take Plucky Duck away, even if that meant losing his own life.

_**To Be Continued…**_

888888

I felt like being lazy, that's that.

So… Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, what could be fixed, what was wonderful about the chapter, ect.

Have a wonderful day!

888888


	7. Story Time

88888888

I am truly sorry for leaving this behind.

I totally forgot about my fanfictions, all of them, not just this story. I was looking through random stories and, well; I actually found this. I feel horrible for not finishing the story and just leaving it, but I've been busy with things. So I'm doing this chapter now for you guys!

…It may not fully match with the story though; I haven't done this in a while.

_**WARNING**_… This chapter might not be suitable for younger readers, it involves descriptions of death, do not read if you do not want to.

So, please read and I hope you enjoy this messed up chapter.

88888888

_**Title: Story Time**_

Hidden by shadows he went towards his best friend, ducking every time a bomb was thrown over his head, Daffy never noticing that Bugs was coming. It wasn't until the two were mere inches apart from each other's face that Daffy realized that his friend was by him. A girly scream left his lips as the katana slipped form his grasp, smiling broadly at the rabbit.

"Great to see ya, Bugs. Here to help me, I see."

"Daffy, you know I love ya'. You know I would do anything to keep you and your son safe, I would even give up my own life. Listen to what I have to say…"

His jade black eyes widen at his words, reaching over towards the cradle, pulling the little feathered duckling into his arms. When Bugs reached a hand out towards the duckling Daffy snarled, slightly turning away for his child wouldn't be touched by his companion.

"Imagine, it's a beautiful December day, it's Christmas, and we're all celebrating the holiday. Everyone is there, everyone, including Plucky. We're passing around presents, you're holding Plucky with a smile on your face, and everyone is joyful. We're making jokes, we're all laughin' away, doc."

"What are you talking 'bout, Bugs?"

Lola heard Daffy question as she crouched in the darkness, slowly coming up to the two, no one seeing her in the shadows. The other rabbit frowned, the tips of his fingers brushing against his friend's arm, watching as the duck flexed in fear.

"A window crashes, glass flung every where. All of us look towards the window, there's Sever, the leader of the Red Army, and his men right behind him. Without mercy they attack us, none of us ready for such a blow.

Before our eyes we watch as Sylvester holds a pregnant Penelope in his arms, both of them being killed by gun shots. Sylvester and Penelope lose their lives while their baby is never born. Taz tries his best to fight off Luther, but the Black Panther is too strong and Taz is pulled to pieces. Though Wile E. tried his best to use his machines to fight off them off, it's not use, they kill him, too. Each of our friends are killed, that's not enough for Sever…"

"S-Stop it, Bugs, stop it! You're saying crazy things!"

He barked, horror dancing in his eyes while fear clouded his features, but Bugs never stopped. Though terribly upset at seeing the fear on his face, all the rabbit did was reach over and brush Plucky's cheek, the little baby giggling in his sleep.

"We, you and I, try to fight off Sever, but we no match for the lion. He takes us down, not killing us, just making us too weak to fight back. All we can do is lay there by the burning Christmas tree, watching as he picks up Plucky, the first born baby. He stares at him, long and hard, as though deciding not to kill him before us. Sever looks at us and instead of getting our wish, we get to watch as he's pulled to pieces, feathers becoming limbs, until nothing is left…."

"That hasn't happened, Bugs, why are you saying this?"

"It could happen, Daffy, it could. Those monsters could just go crazy one day and attack us with no mercy, you know they would. I don't care if I died while they came, but to know that your one and only child died would be the death of me. We have to give him away; Plucky can't live this life, not when we're all being hunted by the Red Army."

"B-But body guards…"

"Will not always protect us, Daffy, you know it. We need to put him with a different family; all of us will have to do that if we have kids."

Lola spoke up from behind his back, not seeing that his eyes were filling up with tears, the duck trying his best to stay calm. He closed his eyes, thinking to himself while he kissed the duckling's forehead. Finally, he passed Plucky to Lola, the woman cradling the duckling in her arms like he was her child. She headed towards the entrance while Daffy and Bugs stood there, the rabbit placing his hand on the duck's shoulder.

At the contact, Daffy flung himself into his friend's arms, crying hysterically while he was held tightly by Bugs. Smoothing words were whispered to him as Lola and Jim headed towards the open doors, where the two of them would go find a new family for the little duck. Daffy cried till he almost threw his heart up, never stopping for an hour straight, Bugs there the entire time.

The Looney Toons gang didn't know that all of them would know Daffy's pain though.

…

_**(Present time, Ferris wheel)**_

…

"That was kind of cold what Bugs did to you."

"No, it was needed. I wouldn't have let you go any other way."

"What's the 'Red Army'? A bunch of thugs or something?"

"I wish… The Red Army is a group of toons that kill other toons that are more famous then them, they're a bunch of whacks. Sever, who is a lion, is the man who started the entire army, along with Luther. They don't attack often, but when they do it's always big. We haven't been attacked yet, but other toons have and they've also been killed."

"They haven't attacked you in years? Jeez… What a waste of time, are you sure they're even real?"

Daffy huffed at his question, staring at the lock of green hair in front of the teenager's face, noting to himself that Plucky needed a haircut. The two were now leaning against each other, waiting for the Ferris wheel to be fixed.

"Yeah, they're real, Jim even said so."

"Jim said so? Ain't he a bad guy that's built upon money or something?"

"He might be a jerk, but he's not that bad. He told there was a Red Army and all of us believe the guy, we know it's true. Sure, if we had kids their would be less time for acting, _more money spent on the children, and less money coming in the studio…_"

The ending of his sentence was barley above a whisper, Plucky not hearing his words as he raised an eyeridge, tilting his head to the side. Daffy slammed his hand against the side of the metal gate as an announcer said that the ride was fixed and everyone would get down soon. With all the hate he had ever felt in his life, he said with venom dripping from his voice…

"Jim and I are gonna talk."

…_**To Be Continued…**_

88888888

That's it, thanks for reading.

Review please, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz.

Have a great day!

88888888


	8. Just A Little Chat

88888888

Been a while, huh?

Sorry I haven't updated much, I don't know why, I just lost… Interest in this story and I don't even fully remember where I was going with this. I promise though, I will finish this! If it's rushed, then I'm sorry, but I have a lot of other stories to do. I just want to finish this, once and for all.

Anyway, let me start…

88888888

Title: _**Just A Little Chat**_

"_**JIM!**_"

At the raised voice the man dropped his clipboard, everyone on stage paralyzed by fear at the sound of the angry voice. All eyes gazed towards the doors that belonged to room 13 of the directing, Daffy Duck standing there with his arms crossed. Jim blinked a few times, pulling the glasses off his face as he gazed at the figure by Daffy's side, who looked exactly like Daffy.

By Mickey Mouse, was that Daffy's kid?

"Ahem… Yes, Mr. Duck? We need to make this quick, I'm working on a show and I would like to get done with it."

"Oh, I think they can wait, right?"

At the cold tone Sam nodded his head, holding his cowboy hat against his head as Daffy's gaze bore into his soul. His eyes drifted away towards Plucky, blinking once, then twice, until his mouth fell open at the sight of the teenage duck. He was broad, his eyeridge raised high, a smirk tugging at the side of his beak.

Oh gosh, it was Plucky.

"Daffy, that ain't…"

"Is it, that's why I'm here. Jim, we need to talk."

"Yes, Mr. Duck?"

He calmly asked, pulling his coffee off the table and taking a drink, his eyes only on the stage that would bring the next cartoon. Daffy only smiled at him, chills running down Jim's spine as he let the coffee stay in his mouth, to afraid to swallow it at the moment.

"When were you going to tell us that the Red Army was just another TV show?"

Every single ounce of coffee in his mouth was now all across the marble flooring of the room, his black eyes staring at Daffy as though he had been stabbed through the chest. His body was straight and calm, but how his eyes danced with fear, as though death was right before him.

"What is this you speak of, Mr. Duck?"

"What is it I speak of, what is it I speak of? You know very well what it is I speak of! I did research with my son about the so called 'Red Army' and found out it was another TV show!"

"…I tell you, Mr. Duck, I have no idea what you're speaking of. The Red Army is very dangerous…"

"Dangerous? Dangerous?! You call this…"

Plucky's father left back outside the room, never finishing his words as the smirk on Plucky's face grew at the sight of fear on Jim's face. It served the man right, he needed to be scared. Daffy came back into the room with Bugs, both of them carrying a large, tied up lion in a red uniform, a sock stuffed in his mouth.

"Dangerous? All Bugs had to do was drop a piano and him and he was out! That's not manly! If that was manly then both Bugs and I would be like Chuck Norris!"

"Please, Chuck Norris wishes he was us…"

The two fathers shared a laugh for a moment until they gazed over at Jim, dropping the lion to the ground, Bugs pulling the sock out of his mouth. Jim glared daggers at the lion, the toon trembling as he tried shrugging a shoulder through the bondages.

"It wasn't my fault, boss, they just came outta now where and dropped a piano on me! It wasn't paid to have pianos dropped on me by Bugs Bunny; I was paid just to act the part of a villain!"

"You paid him to do this? I thought you black mailed him or something!"

Bugs cried out, staring down at Sever in a mixture of sadness and rage, deciding to himself if he should cry or punch the guy in the fact. His kids… He lost their entire childhood of being their father just because a few stupid TV guys wanted money…

"How could you? You… How could you help ruin our lives for money? We lost everything because of you guys, our kids, our future with out kids, our lives…"

Daffy questioned Sever, asking the questions Bugs wanted questioned as the lion gazed up at him, frowning at the duck. Sorrow filled his brown, furry features as he shook his head, eyeing Plucky, who was still behind them.

"Hey, I was told just to scare you guys, nothing more. I was never told why me and the others were supposed to scare you, if we were told about your kids we wouldn't have."

"**You**…"

Daffy glared at Jim with all the hate he possessed in his entire soul, his eyes almost turning a deep scarlet at the rage he felt. Everything was his fault, he lost his kid… Everyone lost their children all because Jim wanted more money on the show…

"This is your entire fault. Everything is your fault. I… Us… We all lost so many years with our children because of you, then when we found them you told us not to tell them that we were there parents! You did all of this just for money! If you let us be with our children maybe you could have gained more money or something! They could have joined in shows with us or something!

No! All you thought about was yourself! You know what the worst part about this is? Is the fact that I can yell, scream, and berate you, yet nothing will happen to you! What you did was no true crime… In my world it was a crime, but in the real world it wasn't. What you did was like reality TV… I… No one can punish you for what you did."

The smirk on Jim's face sent Daffy in a rage, until he felt a soft hand on his feathered up shoulder, eyes looking backwards. Plucky grinned at him as Babs came by his side, both of the teen toons grinning widely at something that was unknown to the fathers.

"*Mr. Wallace, please come to my office, Mr. Wallace, please come to my office this instant.*"

In an instant Jim was gone, heading through the doors passed the grinning toons, both Babs and Plucky giving each other knuckles. Bugs and Daffy almost trembled at the voice on the speaker, knowing very well that it was one of the top guys, Gerald M. Levin. Out of everyone, Gerald scared the toons the most; he seemed like the kind of guy who would break your neck in pieces if you rubbed him the wrong way.

"What did 'ya two do?"

"Oh, nothing."

Babs smiled innocently as she pulled the pen that was behind her ear out from her hair, pointing to the bottom of the metal pen. Daffy and Bugs only stared at the object, eyebrows raised high as confusion filled their faces, wondering what was so special about the pen. Both Elmer Fudd and Sam got off the stage to go behind the others, gazing at the pen with interest.

"When you two were getting down with the Red Army we were working else where. Plucky told Gerald our story and he gladly let us set up a camera in his office that connects with the pen through radio waves; the pen is also a camera. I had this behind my ear the whole time, recording the entire scene. Don't worry; Jim is going to get his justice served."

Bugs pulled Babs into a hug while Daffy did the same with Plucky, Bugs messing with Babs' hair as a grin crossed his features.

"Just like your mother, knows how to trick people."

"Mother? Don't you mean father?"

Bugs stuck his tongue out at Daffy as the older duck laughed, both fathers stopping at the look of hope on Sam and Elmer's face, like their whole entire world had been fixed by glue.

"Wrabbit, does this mean we can tell our kids who we really are?"

"Yeah, it ain't against the rules now, right?"

"Tell them anything you want, boys."

Before another word could leave Bugs' lips both of them were gone, Sam running so fast that his cowboy hat blew behind him. Plucky reached up and caught the hat, barley hearing a faint yell of "Maxie, I'm coming!" from Sam and a cry of "Elmyra, dadda's coming!" from Elmer Fudd. Daffy smirked as he rubbed the top of his son's head, rolling his eyes at hearing their shouts.

"This is what you'll be dealing with after you graduate from the academe, Plucky."

"You two should have just never gone through all this trouble."

"I think it's going to get better from here on out though."

…

_**(Six months later)**_

…

And right Plucky was.

Daffy leaned back in the director's chair as he watched the TV show unfold before him, the students from the academe playing in one of the cartoons. It was a project they had to do, they had to star in an old cartoon show and pick the character they wanted to be in the show. Right now Babs was on stage with Elmyra, the two of them starting the show for their project. Plucky would be on later in the show when he part came up, he was playing Daffy while Babs was playing Bugs.

Elmyra was playing the part of Elmer Fudd, the hunter, in the show, wearing her father's hat on top of her head. A light blue dress clung to her body, her hair hung behind her back in long waves, bow no longer in her hair. She had calmed down her ways with animals after becoming their friend, but man… She was a lot like her father, silly and clumsy.

"What's up, Doc?"

"I'mma huntin' wrabbits, have 'ya seen any?"

"Why 'ya huntin' wrabbits, Doc? It's duck season!"

"It is?"

"Man, these kids are good; I wonder why they got their talent from…"

Daffy snickered at Bugs' comment, turning his head slightly towards his friend to see the rabbit wink at him with a grin. The tips of his feather fingers gazed over the side of the director's chair, a soft smile crossing his own features, remembering whose chair this belonged to now.

It was now Daffy's chair.

When Jim had gone to Mr. Levin's office no one had seen a single sign of him never again, for the past six months everyone wondered where he had gone to. A day after the incident Daffy had been called into Jim's office by Mr. Levin, much to his great fear. He had found out that all of Jim's items had been removed in just a single day and Mr. Levin presented Daffy with one single question. To this day Daffy still remembered the voice he used for the question, the kindness, the calm tone…

"Would you like to become our new head director?"

In a heat-beat Daffy had answered a simple 'yes'.

Well… Rather it was a loud and excited "YES, THIS IS THE GERATSEST PART EVER, I BET BUGS IS GONNA BE SO JEALOUS OF ME! HAHAHAHA!"

Either way, it was still a yes.

Lola had taken over his old job at the academe with an open heart and was now a teacher. At first Bugs wasn't overly joyful at the fact that Daffy had stopped teaching, but soon afterwards became happy at the fact that he came to see the teens often. That, and Bugs was also silently jealous, but he still reminded Daffy that he was still the star of all the shows.

"Don't listen to that rabbit, he's crazy!"

"He? _**He**_?! You calling me a 'he' again?!"

"Cut!"

Daffy shouted from his post, rolling his eyes as he waved his hand in the area, cutting the cameras off with a simple wave. Bugs smirked at his closest companion, both fathers watching as Babs got right up in Plucky's face. A few drops of sweat left his forehead as he watched in horror as Babs took the gun from Elmyra, cocking the object.

"What did you call me?"

"Sweetheart, you know it was an accident, we're supposed to act like our parts, and I just took you as Bugs a little too much… You're just that great of an actress…"

A smile crossed his worried features as Babs rose an eyebrow, enjoying his compliment to the very core, but no accepting that as his punish. After Daffy had gotten the job Plucky and Babs have realized he both liked each other the same way, Plucky had broken up with Shirley for her. Shirley wasn't too disappointed though, she was now dating the quarter-back of the academe's football team, Buster Bunny.

"You want to know what I want the most?"

"The ability to entertain guests at cocktail parties?"

All eyes gazed towards Bugs, who shrugged a shoulder, glaring at Lola, who was snickering at him from behind Daffy's chair.

"What? That's what I want."

"People aren't like you, dad, we can entertain guests at cocktail parties."

He pretended to be hurt by the comment, all of the students in the background snickering at her comment, trying to stay quiet. Fifi was in Furball's arms, a content smile on his face as the boyfriend and girlfriend relaxed together. Furball did try his best to ignore Pepe's glare that was boring into the back of his head, while Sylvester shook a finger at Pepe as he kept glaring on.

Before Babs could say what she wanted Plucky gave her the most earnest smile she had ever seen, grasping a hold of one of her hands into his own.

"I don't think such a… Perfect rabbit could want anything. You're a wonderful actress that had taken traits from her majestic and ah-so charming father…"

"_Suck-up_."

"_Wimp_."

"_You two are just jealous 'cuz he said I got talent_."

Bugs responded back to Lola and Daffy, who grinned at one another, Lola noticing that Dizzy and Sweetie were whispering to each other, Sweetie blushing a deep scarlet.

"And her beautiful mother… And you have such a loving boyfriend who doesn't want to get hurt after he's been shot seven times from redoing this scene so many times. Can't you just accept the words 'I love you' from him and don't shoot him?"

"Oh, Plucky, I love…"

Before the words escaped her lips a gun shot escaped the barrel of the gun, Babs had accidentally pulled the trigger when he had been trying to woo her. A whole cloud of gun smoke was in the air as everyone coughed, trying to get the smoke out of their faces. Daffy gazed onwards with a soft smile, already knowing what had happened to his son's face.

When the smoke was gone, everyone saw that Plucky's beak was turned sideways across his face, glaring at his girlfriend. She shrugged her shoulder innocently, giggling while she slipped the gun back at Elmyra, who only stared. Finally, after long moments of silence, Plucky opened his mouth to say with a lisp…

"You're disthpicable."

Like father like son, Daffy knew everything was going to be alright, like what Plucky said.

No…

Like what his son said.

_**The End**_

88888888

Thanks for reading, sorry if it was rushed and bad!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

And yes, by the way, I meant to put the word despicable that way.

Have a fantastic day!

88888888


End file.
